


Thanks for the Memories (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [9]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Character Death, Final moments, I'm Sorry, I'm so so so so so sorry, M/M, Memories, Peaceful Death, currently crying after writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Final moments





	Thanks for the Memories (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> CW: peaceful death; old age

Patton looked at the others, taking in each of their faces slowly. They sat in a small circle, surrounded by a fuzzy darkness, waiting. Roman was crying softly, his tears pooling in his wrinkles. Wrinkles mirrored in all of their faces. He was hugging Virgil tightly, the smaller staring blankly into the air. Virgil would be the first to go.

“My job is done,” he had said, merely hours before. “I’ve had the simple goal of keeping Thomas safe all these years, and now...when I can’t do that anymore...my last job is to fade, to make sure he’s at peace.”

“You’ve done such a wonderful job, my dark prince,” Roman said now, choking back sobs. He took a shaky breath, feeling Virgil grow weaker beneath him, knowing it was time.

He nodded to Patton, shutting his eyes tightly as the moral side stood and approached. He caressed Virgil’s cheek one last time, sparking the final recall. He watched as Virgil gasped and shuddered, cried and laughed, reliving his memories.

“Goodnight, my dark, strange son,” Patton murmured, as Virgil stilled in Roman’s arms and faded out of sight.

Roman gasped for breath, sobbing, and looked up at Patton. “P-please,” he begged, “Don’t make me wait too long.”

Patton nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. He hugged Roman as he went through his own memories. “See you soon, Padre,” he whispered as he faded as well.

Patton turned around, facing Logan, who opened his arms. Patton sobbed, rushing into them. Logan cradled him, rubbing his back, “Shh, it’ll be ok mon coeur, it’ll only be a few minutes.”

“B-but I d-don’t w-want t-to live w-without you for even th-that l-long,” he choked out. Logan nodded, “I know, I don’t either. I’ll be waiting, my heart. You’re the strongest of us, I know you can do it.”

Patton took a deep breath, looking up at Logan, “I’m scared,” he whispered.

Logan smiled reassuringly, “That is to be expected...I am too,” he admitted.

Patton steeled himself and reached for him, willing Logan’s memories to begin. He watched as small smiles, quiet gasps, and a single tear escaped Logan, and hugged him tight until he was gone.

Patton stood, swaying, as he felt the emptiness settle in his chest. He took a deep breath, looking at the darkness inching closer to him. He had to finish his last job. Then he could see Logan again. And Roman and Virgil, already all together on the other side, waiting patiently for him.

He let out a heavy sigh, dropping his cat hoodie from his shoulders. The one Logan had given him all those years ago…

He sat down, pressing his hands to the floor of the mindscape. His knees protested, but he didn’t care. He began Thomas’ memories, feeling the peace settle through the mindscape.

Then he began his own, watching as he and the other sides grew up before his eyes, learning how to work together for Thomas. He watched, smiling as he saw them growing closer, becoming a family, watched and relived all of his memories with Roman, with Virgil, with Logan. His sweet Logan. He laughed at some of Logan’s attempts at romance, smiled lovingly at others, cried through every one of their ridiculous fights. Watched as their faces started to sag and wrinkle, as age set in. Watched them fade from him one more time.

Smiled as he felt himself fade. And he had done his job, because he knew he had left Thomas happy in his final moments. And in a few more, he would join the others once more, and they would never have to be apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> I SOBBED WHILE WRITING THIS BUT I COULDN'T SUFFER ALONE I AM SO SORRY


End file.
